


We Won't Work This Out

by inpurifyingflame



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental!Dwalin/Nori, Endgame!Thilbo, HappyEnding!Dwalin, M/M, OneSidedLove!Dwalin, protective!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin are friends though Dwalin harbours a lifetime of love for the king but refuses to say anything. When Bilbo comes along and Thorin’s displeasure for him turns to love Dwalin can’t figure out how to show his love for Thorin. He instead turns to making Bilbo’s life as difficult as he can with dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won't Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilbolove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilbolove/gifts).



**A/N:** This turned out to have way more angst than I anticipated. It ventures off from what was originally prompted but I like it. I always feel like Bilbo is too Mary Sue but I try and try to give him a bit of substance. Damn hobbits. I’m also a secret Dwalin/Nori shipper *grins*.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I’m writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It’s all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

**We Won’t Work This Out**

Dwalin was watching him again, Thorin could feel it. He could feel the heavy gave from the warrior settle first on his boots and then trail up and up until his shoulders took the heat. Finally Thorin shivered, trying not to startle Bilbo who was settled in his lap by their campfire, as Dwalin’s eyes fell upon the back of his head.

There had always been the uncanny ability to tell if Dwalin was looking at him. It had started when they were merely young things. Thorin had begun his training in his role as prince and Dwalin happened to be the youngest in the pit of weapons when they had been matched for sparring.

Dwalin had already been taller than Thorin at that age and despite Thorin continuing to grow as he aged, Dwalin gained height and more muscle and towered over his friend.

That is what they called each other.

Friends followed by best friends.

Then it was most trusted confidant to the heir of the royal line.

That was before the mess began. It was before Thorin was convinced by the wizard to take back his kingdom and much before Thorin met, despised, respected and loved his hobbit. Oh Bilbo, stuck in the middle of Thorin’s mess, a mess that had nothing to do with reclaiming Erebor.

Thorin shivered again under Dwalin’s lingering gaze and Bilbo shuffled around on his lap.

“Are you okay Thorin?” He asked, tilting his head up.

“I am my love,” Thorin replied and ran a hand through his curly hair, “I am here with you.”

Bilbo smiled and Thorin took advantage of the angle in which Bilbo looked at him. He pressed his lips to Bilbo’s softly.

“Sleep,” Thorin commanded gently, “We have meetings with Dale in the morning and then back to Erebor. You will need your strength.”

Bilbo took his word and let his eyes flutter shut. Thorin smiled as he noticed that Bilbo’s lips remained upturned even in his sleep. He shivered once more and looked behind him to see Dwalin quickly look away.

What a mess.

_Thorin panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. His sword lay forgotten as he took a gulp of water from his cup._

_“Are ye getting old?” A voice teased and Thorin grinned._

_“Never,” He replied and turned to face Dwalin._

_“Well pick up yer sword and spar with me,” Dwalin said as he wielded his own weapons of choice, his axes, “Come on!”_

_“Alright,” Thorin said and picked up his sword from where it lay against the benches that bordered the training pit, “Come at me!”_

Thorin’s eyes slipped shut as the memory coursed through him as though it had occurred only yesterday.

_“Lunge,” Dwalin instructed and Thorin did as he was told, “Not left, right. Use yer feet.”_

_“I am,” Thorin growled as he made to lunge right._

_“Good,” Dwalin said and changed his stance, “Match me movements.”_

_“I have been training since before you were born,” Thorin snarled but Dwalin only laughed as the prince matched his footwork._

_“Then why is it that I was commissioned by ye father to train ye?”_

_Thorin let out a cry and lunged, taking Dwalin by surprise with his force._

_“Good,” Dwalin praised, “Now flick or parry at yer leisure.”_

_Dwalin began a series of assault moves that had Thorin weakening under every blow. Once or twice he nearly caused Thorin’s sword to fly out of his hands and by the time Dwalin called off his attack Thorin was a mess._

_“Good.”_

_Thorin glared at the single comment and Dwalin threw back his head and laughed before cuffing him around the shoulder and pulling him close as they walked back to the sidelines._

_“Yer getting better,” Dwalin complimented, “Soon yer’ll be able to follow yer father into battle.”_

_“Let us hope that day never comes,” Thorin replied and sculled the remainder of his water._

But it did come, Thorin thought as sleep threatened to take over, the day where he led the army against the dragon and subsequently followed his father’s footsteps back to Erebor. His eyes remained closed as he allowed memory after memory to run through his mind.

* * *

 

“Keep up ye burglar,” Dwalin growled, his impatience quite obvious as Bilbo slipped over the rocks once more.

“I’m trying,” Bilbo panted as his foot slid out from under him, “I’m ... ah!”

Bilbo’s ankle twisted sharply and he felt himself falling. Arms shot out and Thorin steadied Bilbo before sitting him down and hearing a short gasp from the hobbit’s mouth.

“What hurts?” Thorin asked.

“I just rolled over my ankle,” Bilbo said, “I’m fine, really. You don’t need to fuss.”

“Useless creature,” Dwalin mumbled and Thorin shot him a glare.

“You’re alright,” Thorin said ignoring Dwalin’s comment and pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s hair.

“I know, just a twinge when I went over,” Bilbo explained with a nervous chuckle as he met Dwalin’s eyes, “I’m absolutely fine.”

Thorin helped him up and didn’t remove his hands from around Bilbo’s waist until they had walked a bit further and he was certain Bilbo wasn’t going to lose his feet.

“Thorin I’m fine!” Bilbo said, “Would you allow me to walk?”

Thorin backed off but kept his eye on the hobbit, “Are you sure you ...”

“Yes!” Bilbo cried, “I don’t need you to protect me all of the time.”

Thorin held his hands up, “Okay. I’m sorry. Move on.”

They trekked the remainder of the way to Dale which was thriving under the rebuild and the new reign of Bard. A squire brought the company up to Dale’s council room where they were treated to a feast and comfortable seating.

Bilbo tended to take the backseat in these meetings, only appearing as a figurehead for the new age of Erebor but he was cherished and loved by all those who greeted him. Dwalin sat scowling as Bard gave out his pleasantries to the hobbit who flushed and scratched his ridiculous pointed ears which were tinged pink.

“Enjoy the food!” Bard said merrily.

Bilbo looked around the room and lit up at the sight of the table laden with food. While Thorin and the other dignitaries began a heavy discussion Bilbo slipped over to fill up a plate. He piled on some of the vegetables that were scarce under the mountain and quickly chewed on the end of a carrot.

“Mmm.”

“Mustn’t get too round,” Dwalin said under his breath as he sidled up next to Bilbo.

Bilbo’s cheeks flushed back to pink as he looked at his plate.

“This is common for a hobbit,” He explained with a frown, “Our bodies were made to be a little more ... stout ... than others.”

“Hmm,” Dwalin mused, an evil thought coming into his mind, “But Thorin did begin his _fascination_ with you when we were all half-starved.”

“How dare...” Bilbo started to hiss but the company had begun to mill around the table.

“Everything okay?” Thorin asked looking between Bilbo and Dwalin who was wearing quite the sour expression.

“Just showing delight at the table spread,” Bilbo covered smoothly, “It’s quite a feast Bard.”

“You are too kind Master Baggins,” Bard said, “I am sure you have but grander feasts under the mountain. I’ve heard rumours at the kitchen’s skill.”

Dwalin grumbled and moved back to the corner of the room.

They stayed the night in Dale. Bilbo and Thorin relished in the large bedroom they were given as guests and Dwalin fell into an uneasy sleep. He tossed and turned and was sporting dark circles under his eyes when they gathered the next morning.

“Are you alright Mister Dwalin?” Bilbo questioned and Dwalin gave a grunt.

“Nothing to concern yerself with, disgusting creature,” Dwalin replied, allowing his distaste for the hobbit to slip out loudly and Bilbo felt his temper rise.

“Dwalin!” Thorin shouted and Dwalin looked over to the quiet arrival of the king, “Keep your vile words to yourself.”

Dwalin shrugged and moved away to pick up his pack while Thorin fussed over Bilbo and the rest of the company just stared. They headed off back to the mountain as the dawn broke and arrived by the time the morning rush had peaked.

Thorin kissed Bilbo soundly as a goodbye and left the dazed hobbit to attend the myriad of meetings he had. He glared as he passed Dwalin and gestured for him to follow.

“Are you finished with showering Bilbo with insults?” Thorin questioned as they walked through the mountain’s roads.

“Thorin?”

Thorin paused in his step, “Do not think I can’t hear you. You stay away from him when I am not in his presence.”

“Aye,” Dwalin begrudgingly answered.

Thorin continued, “If I so much as hear a mouse whisper you have been terrorising my One you will find yourself on the wrong end of my sword. Come.”

With a nod Thorin walked off and a seething Dwalin hurried to fall into step with the king.

* * *

 

Dwalin strolled through the markets of Erebor, purchasing any item that took his fancy and perhaps something that Thorin would find suitable. He was handing over his coins when two maidens walked past with their silk dresses ruffling around their ankles.

“Yes it’s the grandest news,” The darker brunette spoke.

Her friend replied excitedly, “A royal marriage. Everybody is going to be dying to receive an invitation.”

Dwalin stopped in his tracks with his hand held out above the stall keeper’s who was tapping his foot impatiently.

“Mister Dwalin? Sir?” The dwarf asked and Dwalin came to his sense.

“Aye,” He mumbled and all but threw the coins into the dwarf’s hand, took his goods and went on his way.

The halls were buzzing with gossip and rumour and joy and laughter. Celebration was already beginning with goblets and tankards being passed around. Music had started up somewhere and continued to grow as Dwalin raced through the halls of Erebor. He was nearly at the council room when he slammed into a creature of smaller stature.

“Mister Dwalin,” Bilbo stammered, “Are you in a hurry?”

Dwalin’s face contorted and he tried to remain calm, “Is it true? Has the king proposed to wed?”

Bilbo looked nervous but stood his ground, “It is. It is true.”

Dwalin pounded his fist against the wall just shy of Bilbo’s head and the hobbit let out a strangled yelp.

Keeping his bleeding hand on the wall he leaned closer to Bilbo, “Ye will _never_ understand him. Or us.”

Bilbo found his courage growing, “And _you_ will never be the consort. I know you’ve watched him and for far too long.”

Dwalin moved forward and Bilbo cowered against the wall.

“Furthermore,” Bilbo squeaked for not even the dragon had fury to match Dwalin, “I _wanted_ you to remain close to Thorin. He values you and your opinions. He loves you in the way a king should love his captain but it goes no further.”

“Ye have never respected me,” Dwalin snarled, “Moonin’ over Thorin like a common _tramp_.”

Bilbo’s mouth dropped open, “How dare you!”

“I dare for the truth!”

“I may be a hobbit but I am Thorin’s One,” Bilbo argued, “I am his as he is mine.”

“Ye aren’t worthy of him,” Dwalin snapped and went to continue but felt a cool silver touch his throat.

“Move. Away. From. Him.”

Dwalin pushed himself from the wall and turned around to meet Thorin’s sword for which was held by the king himself. Bilbo quickly scampered so he was behind Thorin and fearfully watched the exchange.

“I could have your head for your words,” Thorin said, his eyes narrowing, “I could take you down to the throne room and hang you!”

“Thorin,” Bilbo said.

“Quiet!” Thorin threw back over his shoulder, “I could sentence you to any form of torture and death in the name of Durin for the offences you have committed.”

“I told the truth,”

“Ah and what is the truth?” Thorin hissed, “Enlighten me.”

Dwalin hesitated, “Thorin ye’ve always known. Ye can’t tell me ye’ve never known my love for you.”

“I have known it and refused it and it is no excuse,” Thorin growled and lifted his sword.

“Thorin stop!” Bilbo shouted and jumped forward to hold the king back, “Not here. Not now.”

Thorin gave a half-hearted attempt to pull away but although Bilbo didn’t have half the strength of the rock solid dwarves he possessed the same demeanour in a simple touch and that was enough to ease Thorin’s fury.

“Leave,” He shot at Dwalin who turned his back.

When the warrior was out of sight Thorin slumped against the wall giving short breaths.

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” Thorin asked, breaking the silence and Bilbo shook his head, “I am so sorry my love.”

“This is not your fault but mine,” Bilbo said softly, “I am aware I’m just a hobbit and not all of the kingdom thinks of me as _suitable_ for you.”

“I find you suitable and that’s enough,” Thorin explained, “There’s been enough keeping us apart and ...”

“I am not getting in the way of him,” Bilbo announced suddenly and Thorin fell quiet.

“What do you mean?”

Bilbo gulped, “I love you Thorin, more than any higher deity could have possibly caused but I will not stand in the way if you a truly Dwalin’s One.”

Thorin sighed and moved forward to pull Bilbo into an embrace, “I will never let you go you utter noble hobbit.”

“Bu ... noble?” Bilbo said his voice muffled by Thorin’s tunic, “I’m not being noble. Dwalin said it himself; I don’t understand your culture well enough to be your consort.”

“Dwalin knows nothing,” Thorin said and Bilbo looked at him, “That’s final. If you truly desire to leave I will let you go because _you_ are _my_ One and I desire nothing more in the world but to see you happy.”

Bilbo pulled back to reveal a troubled smile but nodded all the same, “But Dwalin...”

“I will ... talk to him,” Thorin said, his mind swimming with memories and anger, “This matter must be resolved.”

* * *

 

Thorin lay awake in his bed, Bilbo nestled in his arms. He listened to the hobbit’s steady breathing only interrupted by a slight snore every now and then. His mind raced and his heart pounded and he knew if he shuffled too much that Bilbo would wake but perhaps it was already too late.

“Thorin?” Bilbo mumbled sleepily.

Thorin mentally winced, “Yes my darling?”

“Go to sleep,” Bilbo said softly, “You think too much.”

Thorin chuckled, “Good night Bilbo.”

“Mm night.”

Thorin shut his eyes but sleep did not come upon him until much later when he had decided what to do about Dwalin. With his last thought he was swept into restless dreams of his discoveries.

_Thorin paced through the library looking for one section of books in particular. Ori had greeted him warmly and offered help but Thorin had declined. This was one piece of research he needed to find by himself._

_He came to a halt in front of the Durin history and chose a book at random. He put it back after skimming before choosing another and sat down at the closest desk._

_“Wendli,” Thorin mumbled as his hand ran across the page, “This accounts the treason of Wendli, daughter of Wandla.”_

_“ Cause of the treason is sabotage of the king’s chosen consort. Found guilty of courting without cause, intimidation of the king’s intended and denial of the reasoning of a true One. Sentenced into the dungeons for thirty days, stripped of her clothing and humiliated in front of court.”_

_Thorin continued to read aloud, “Then hung by the neck until near death before being rid of her head. The remains preside in the traitor’s crypt.”_

_“Gods,” Thorin groaned, slamming the book shut and replacing it on the shelf, “What am I to do?”_

Dwalin was summoned to the throne room the next morning. He entered cautiously, dressed in his training gear and a frown but his face made a happy expression when he saw Thorin on the throne.

“Thorin,” Dwalin greeted, bowing from his neck as he stopped in front of the throne.

“Mister Dwalin,” Thorin replied before acquiring the authoritative tone he knew the situation demanded, “It is the wish of the king that you be stripped of your title as confidant and captain of the guard.”

“What?” Dwalin said trying to look Thorin in the eye but the king looked at the floor.

“It is the wish of the king,” Thorin spoke deeply, “That you no longer bear the title of friend to both the king and his chosen consort.”

“Thorin ye cannot be serious,” Dwalin chuckled and Thorin lifted his head to look at him.

“It is the wish of the king not to follow the set precedent when a dwarf commits treason against the bonding of the king and his chosen consort. The king will set new precedent to reflect the new state peace of the kingdom of Erebor.”

“Thorin!”

“Dwalin you have disgraced me!” Thorin shouted, losing his cool demeanour, “I said it before and I’ll repeat it. I could have your head for the things you have said to Bilbo!”

“He ... he’s not like us,” Dwalin said weakly.

“You have him thinking I do not love him enough to fight for him!” Thorin roared and Dwalin felt the urge to shrink under the king’s rage, “How dare you let him think that! How dare you come between the king and the consort!”

“Thorin I ...”

“Your Majesty!” Thorin shouted in correction, “You lost your right to call me by my birth name when you hurt my One.”

Dwalin _did_ shrink back and Thorin felt some of his anger leave before it returned with a vengeance.

“He is not your One!”

Thorin pulled out his sword in one fluid motion and leaped towards Dwalin who quickly blocked with an axe. Thorin seemed to come back to himself and staggered back onto the throne with a sigh. Dwalin, sensing nothing more to be said, moved to leave.

“Dwalin,” Thorin called out and Dwalin turned with a hopeful heart, “You are to stay away from my wedding. The ceremony _and_ the festivities and ...”

Dwalin looked up and met Thorin’s eyes that were filled with fury and hidden sadness.

“And from court, now and until the end of your days.”

Dwalin let his axe clatter to the floor and without missing a beat he turned and fled from the throne room lest Thorin would see him with tears streaming down his face. Thorin himself felt his eyes become wet and his heart broke slightly at the loss of his oldest friend.

* * *

 

 

Dwalin could hear the cheers from where he sat down at the training field. He heard the whiz of fireworks and the generous laughter coming from what he assumed would be the majority of the kingdom. His whole body ached and his fingers bled from the calluses that came from wielding his weapons.

“Why are you down here?” A voice called and Dwalin looked up to see Nori enter the field.

“Me invitation was lost,” Dwalin spat out sarcastically.

Nori’s face dropped, “It seems to be that way. Really though, why aren’t you at the party?”

Dwalin shrugged, “The _king_ didn’t want me.”

“No,” Nori said, his tone disbelieving, “Thorin treasures your friendship. Always has.”

“But not me love and now not me friendship.”

“I heard a rumour not moments before the bonding,” Nori said, wetting a rag in the supplied bucket of water, “I didn’t put any value on its truth.”

“It’s true,” Dwalin mumbled, “He doesn’t want me, nor should he. What am I but a warrior with old royal blood?”

“The royal blood runs through many of us but we have little claim.”

“Why shouldn’t he love me?” Dwalin said, his voice rising, “Why did he have to love that miser’ble creature.”

“He is his One,” Nori said softly, “You know the tales of old, those that depict the breaking of a king and consort. You know what happened to the dwarves who dared to challenge fate. You might not feel it but you’re lucky he chose to banish you.”

Dwalin sat without a word, letting Nori wipe the sweat and dirt away from his skin from hours of training. He looked at the red haired dwarf, met his eyes and felt a pang of warmth seep into his broken heart. Dwalin turned his head away and shadows crossed over his skin as Nori moved around.

“I cannot love again.”

Nori sighed, “If Thorin is not the One then they will be out there, somewhere in Middle Earth or perhaps right here in Erebor.”

“There is not a soul I could bond with now.”

“I never planned to bond,” Nori said wistfully, “My lifestyle tends to leave one wondering when I’d next go to prison.”

Dwalin let out a chuckle and Nori grinned.

“Me own life would have left a widow if I were killed on the field. Hardly a marriage filled with joy and happiness.”

“Then why pursue Thorin?”

“Why indeed,” Dwalin said, his momentarily cheerful demeanour fading, “Why would I pursue the king when I know he is bound for another?”

“Perhaps you thought you loved him.”

“I did. I _do_.”

“You don’t,” Nori said softly as he came to kneel in front of the warrior, “You know in your heart that you have yet to find your One. Why aren’t you looking?”

“I thought he was me One,” Dwalin said quietly and tilted his head up, “I have paid heed to no other while I aged.”

“You are still yet young,” Nori spoke, “You have many years to give a wife or husband your love.”

“I fear I don’t know how to love anyone but Thorin.”

“Aye but it will come,” Nori said cheerfully.

“I lost everything,” Dwalin said, his expression dropping, “Me title, me status. I am to live like a dog in the streets with no wage or friends.”

“You will gain again,” Nori said, “You’re part of the company and you will always find a friend there. Perhaps more.”

Without any warning Nori swooped in to place a quick kiss on Dwalin’s lips.

“What?” Dwalin asked stupidly.

“Bilbo Baggins is not the only burglar in Erebor,” Nori grinned, “Perhaps to begin your gain you will have to get that kiss back.”

“A game?” Dwalin asked warily.

“A game,” Nori confirmed and cocked his head, “Or something more. Something you can gain with a little effort.”

* * *

 

 

“You must go,” Bilbo said, his frustration set to the limit, “They are the original company.”

“You forget I banished one of the dwarves,” Thorin said, his face screwed up like a bad taste had entered his mouth, “It wouldn’t be right.”

“Oh Thorin,” Bilbo huffed, “If you won’t attend then I will go by myself. Who knows what delinquent dwarves will be present to dance with the consort. Wandering hands and all that.”

Thorin’s head snapped around to Bilbo and he let out a growl.

Bilbo huffed himself up, “That’s precisely what I thought. Now you are to choose your clothes, something appropriate, and you will join me in attending the ceremony as well as at least the meal segment of the festivities.”

“Fine,” Thorin mumbled, “You are wearing jewels.”

“Oh Thorin,” Bilbo smiled, “I’d wear my weight in your jewels if it meant you attending this wedding.”

Unfortunately Bilbo regretted those words when Thorin had finished dressing him up. Each time he moved he glimmered like the first evening star. At least according to Thorin.

“I look ridiculous,” Bilbo spluttered as he analysed himself in the mirror, “Are the jewels in my braids necessary?”

“Quite,” Thorin gave a spiteful grin, “You look exactly like you did the first evening in our marriage bed. I thoroughly enjoyed taking you for the first time covered in jewels.”

“Yes, yes I distinctly recall,” Bilbo said as a red flush ran through his cheeks to the tips of his ears, “Perhaps, if you’re good, we’ll recreate that tonight.”

Thorin was perfectly happy to walk down to one of the many districts in Erebor after that. He hummed several tunes and greeted everybody happily and Bilbo felt very chuffed indeed despite being dressed up like fauntling’s doll. Thorin’s mood died down slightly when they approached the district hall. Music was playing and children were happily running to and fro with wooden swords. They paused when they saw Thorin and Bilbo.

“The king!” A childlike voice ran out, “The king is here!”

Dwalin looked up from where he stood with Nori and paled. Nori took one of his larger hands and squeezed it tight.

“It will be okay,” Nori said softly, “He is only here on duty.”

Bilbo greeted the couple and Thorin gave a nod to Nori only as they moved into the hall. The fanfare started up a formal tune and the bonding ceremony began. Nori and Dwalin walked down the centre aisle before stopping and facing each other at the front.

Dwalin looked over the back where he could see Thorin looking away and Bilbo giving a soft smile. Nori cleared his throat and Dwalin turned his attention back to his very soon to be husband. Nori’s smile nearly blinded him and all thoughts of the king and his consort disappeared.

They ended the ceremony with an untraditional kiss and Bilbo couldn’t help but wish his ceremony allowed such a sentiment but then again his own ceremony had many precedents and long awaited traditions to follow. Nori and Dwalin embraced at the front of the room and a cheer went out through the small crowd.

“Are you okay?” Nori whispered into Dwalin’s ear.

“More than,” Dwalin replied back, “I love you.”

Nori pulled back and grinned cheekily, “I told you that you would love once more.”

“And _only_ once more until the end,” Dwalin agreed and Nori sarcastically wiped a tear away causing Dwalin to knock him playfully.

“Come,” Dori shouted over the noise of the crowd, “We planned the street festivities as you preferred.”

“Thanks brother,” Nori said and pulled at Dwalin.

Once outside the hall another cheer went up. Happy music was on a continuous cycle and food and tables were brought out from houses and shops. The market square had been transformed and Nori and Dwalin stood before a makeshift high table. They were happily talking and watching the dancing when Thorin and Bilbo approached. Bilbo elbowed Thorin in the ribs and the king nodded.

“Congratulations,” Thorin said stiffly before nodding and leaving Bilbo standing in front of the newly bonded couple.

Bilbo sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dwalin said, “He has many things to be angry about when it comes to me actions. I, for one, owe you more apology than you should give.”

Dwalin kissed Nori’s cheek and went off to fetch a drink. Thorin watched him from his seat while Nori pulled Bilbo in for a hug.

“Thorin would not have come if you did not convince him,” Nori said, “It means so much to Dwalin.”

“Does it?” Bilbo asked surprised, “He didn’t seem to look happy when Thorin approached.”

“Do you know why?”

Bilbo nodded slowly, “Thorin told me everything as he should. I was never pleased that Dwalin wanted me gone so he could have Thorin but I am more than pleased he has found his One.”

Nori peered at Bilbo thoughtfully, “Perhaps Dwalin was wrong talking about your lack of knowledge of the dwarrows.”

“Perhaps,” Bilbo said.

“But don’t tell him that,” Nori said with a wink and Bilbo grinned, “I should go to him. Excuse me.”

“Of course. Congratulations,” Bilbo said, heading off himself to find a sulking Thorin.

Nori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s thick muscles and felt the larger dwarf tense before he relaxed into Nori’s embrace. Nori allowed him to turn around before nestling himself into Dwalin’s body.

“Be happy,” Nori whispered and Dwalin held him to his body.

“I am,” He replied, “I now always will be.”

* * *

 

**A/N:** There you go. The ‘something you can gain with a little effort’ referred to Nori’s love that Dwalin obviously gained in the end. Yay for happy endings.


End file.
